


Always

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Afterglow, Beach Sex, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 1_million_words, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Making Love, Riding, Schmoop, Skinny Dipping, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, beach picnic, beach wedding, why can I not get my tags in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: written for 1-million-words' September Bingo: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1779742.html.First chapter is G-level schmoop/romance, second chapter is M-level smut/romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my chosen card: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tkeylasunset/21817263/401959/401959_300.png

The late morning breeze was cool and thankfully pleasant, as comfortable as the sand Dalton occasionally curled his toes back and forth in. He was far from alone on the beach, surrounded by family and friends, both his and MacKenzie's. They just had to wait for Mack and his immediate family to arrive before everything could begin.

The past few years had been what could safely be called a whirlwind, what with the responsibilities and pressures of new-found fame and trying to balance a personal life on top of that. But through miracle of miracles the two had managed and realized they wanted to be each other's for always. And now that day was finally here. 

Dalton gazed out towards the gently lapping waters to calm his thoughts. This beach was the perfect location for a ceremony. A regular church wedding was too normal for his untamed spirit, and just eloping in Vegas was too impersonal for MacKenzie's devotion to his family. It was finally when they were watching some travel program and this exact shore came into view that they looked to each other and knew without words that was it. Even if Dalton had the faint idea that some roads leading to the beach were now filled with fans and paps hoping for a good peek, he honestly didn't care. This spot of land, this moment, was all his and MacKenzie's.

Finally there was the approaching purr of a car engine, and everyone turned their heads and the videographer began rolling. Happy butterflies danced in Dalton's stomach and he had to cover his mouth to contain noises of excitement as the doors opened. 

MacKenzie emerged from the backseat, slender and handsome as always, highlighted by the lei of tropical flowers that matched Dalton's crown. The grooms had opted for wearing loose beach shirts and comfortable capris and sandals- all in white because not only was it the first wedding for both of them, it was like the first wedding in the history of the world. It was to be their beginning.

Dalton felt his eyes prickle with emotion and was grateful for the existence of waterproof liner as he watched Mack help his grandmother out of the car. His own mother came up to fiercely hug around his waist and murmur for her baby boy to hear, "I love you, honey."

 _Sniff._ "I love you, Mom." He kissed her cheek and watched the Bourgs finish approaching. MacKenzie was grinning wide as life and practically bouncing on his heels like controlling the urge to just run in the sand. Finally he let go of Nonna's hand to come to the makeshift altar. 

The grooms embraced in greeting, and on force of habit Dalton puckered up but Mack held up a gentle hand to block him. "Not yet," he grinned, causing a ripple of laughter among the crowd.

Dalton ducked his face and blushed, but he smiled as well. He just couldn't help being so in love. Their hands linked and they turned their attention towards the officiant.

After the standard we-are-gathered-here and if-anyone-objects spiels (to which thankfully not even a whisper was made), he gave the small speech that Dalton and Mack had given some input on. "That anyone can find love, much less keep it, in this fast-paced world anymore is considered a miracle. Indeed, it may be a miracle that these two young men stand here before us today. Through their individual trials and triumphs they were eventually brought together by chance and a shared love for music, and it has been a shared love for each other to keep them together. To be blessed by such circumstance is nothing less than a sign that when two souls are slated to share one heart, the universe will find its way."

Dalton could hear little murmurs of agreement from some couples in the crowd, and he looked to MacKenzie's wonderful smiling face. He certainly had no objection to seeing that smile until all his senses petered out. He just loved Mack that much and meant every word he'd put into that speech.

He was so lost in his haze of love he missed the officiant's next couple sentences and had to be brought back to reality with the question, "And now if the grooms would like to say a few words." MacKenzie squeezed his hands and rubbed a smooth thumb over the finger joint where soon his ring would be. A prickle of happiness washed over Dalton's skin, and he looked over his shoulder to his smiling family before he finally spoke. 

"I've been lost for a long time," he started, keeping the smile on his face and his tone light to offset the heavy emotion of his statement, "trying to find myself, find peace, and find the kind of love my favorite shows and songs are written about. And just when I thought I had it, I'd find myself on the other end of the spectrum, the breakup song." He not-very-discreetly rubbed the corner of an eye and squeezed MacKenzie's hand. "You've shown me at last that that kind of love is real, that love songs exist as a product of something, and to dance with the joy and peace that manifests in my soul each time you look at me. I promise to always dance to your beat and sing your melody, and make you as happy as you've made me. I love you, MacKenzie Bourg."

He felt their bond growing deeper and deeper with every word he spoke, and when he saw MacKenzie's eyes shining with what couldn't just be the sunlight he knew his groom felt the same way. He swallowed to soothe the tightness in his throat when he was done and waited.

MacKenzie sighed in thankfully pure love. "Trust me, Dalt, you do make me happy, and I wanted to say that's what I love about you. You showed me rock'n'roll has no boundaries and then you showed me the same thing about love. I saw your free spirit one minute and your vulnerability the next, and when I realized I wasn't scared I knew I wanted to be with you."

Dalton took in a soft breath and blinked in surprise. Mack had never told him that part. But it was all real...

MacKenzie went on, "I need you just as much when you feel you're faltering as when you're feeling strong, and no matter what, I promise to always hold you up and love you and keep you safe. You mean the world to me, and I'm grateful I get to share my world with you." Dalton felt the feather-light brush of a thumb in his palm and had to breathe deeply to maintain his composure. All the words were out in the open now.

While the pair had opted for the standard rings-and-I-do's part of the ceremony, they'd made sure their rings for each other were personalized. Dalton retrieved the ring for Mack from Will and took one more glance at the tiny rose etched inside the golden band. Frankly it was tiny enough to look like a text-message rose, but the symbol was still clear. The ink that bloomed on his arm and one of MacKenzie's sweetest songs- even if it was a coincidence it was the best one ever.

"I do," he finally said when the time was right and made sure MacKenzie saw the etching before sliding the ring onto his slim and sun-kissed finger. He could've sworn in that moment Mack mouthed a silent 'oh, wow'. Completely worth it.

Dalton kept a careful gaze on the band rolling about in his almost-husband's free hand, wanting to know what the etching was and feeling what he'd only be able to describe later as lightheadedness. Yet it was one of the few times in his life it wasn't a lightheadedness he had to fear. Nothing was going out of control and the world certainly wasn't coming to an end. It was only beginning.

"I do," MacKenzie soon said and tilted the ring for Dalton to look. The words glinted for a moment in the sunlight but he made them out.

_Somebody To Me._

Dalton managed to keep his composure form crumbling to the ground, but his eyes still welled over in emotion. All his life he'd prided himself on being a 'nobody', particularly when it came to his music. He didn't care about super-stardom as long as he knew people were really listening- he didn't have to be 'somebody', a god to worship. But there was a difference between meaning something on a shallow surface level to the world and meaning something inside and out to one person, and MacKenzie was that person. He knew every word of those vows were true; Mack treated him with such love and care and support some days he'd still think he was dreaming. But this was real life, a life meant to be shared with each other.

"Thank you," he whispered as the ring slid onto his hand. 

The officiant spoke again, "These young men have summed their relationship in one word, a word that today is all about: love. It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony today. And now I get to say something you’ve been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by this state, I pronounce you legally married. You may now kiss your husband."

Now, they could kiss now, holy cow this was now and real and permanent- and then Dalton felt MacKenzie quickly pull him close for lips to collide sweetly and all thoughts stopped except those that mattered. He regained his breath to return the kiss as tenderly and even let MacKenzie dip him back so he could wrap his arms around his now-husband's neck, just like those wonderful hands cupped the base of his spine. This certainly put the public into public displays of affection for them, but if you couldn't use your first married kiss to show how crazy you were about this beautiful person in front of you, when could you?

Finally, reluctantly, Dalton broke the kiss to breathe properly and his vision fell back into place. MacKenzie smiling at him was like being greeted by angels- a welcome home to the right choice. "Hi," he whispered as he stood straight again and listened to the crowd applaud.

"Hi," Mack breathed and kept his cuddle close even as their families moved to approach them for greeting huugs. "Feeling good?"

"You bet." More than good. Great. The best. An indestructible unity long as there was breath in them. He opened an arm to let a relative in for embrace and didn't bother to stop the tear flow this time. Their rings continued to gleam in the sunlight like the dawning of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalton parked close to the beach entrance and stepped out to shine the flashlight around. "Anyone skulking?" MacKenzie asked from the passenger seat.

"Nope, looks like we're safe." With a smile he took his new husband's hand and the pair trekked back to the shore, moon and flashlight guiding the way.

Dalton and MacKenzie knew they wanted to spend some time back at this beach when it'd just be the two of them. After the reception that'd been filled with dancing, sweet speeches, and a buffet featuring family recipes, the grooms had crashed in their honeymoon suite to relax. The hours were passed by sipping champagne, opening presents, and sharing blissful kisses and cuddles and words of love until they simply fell asleep in each other's arms with an alarm set for after midnight.

"Wow," MacKenzie was quiet when they reached the shore. The moonlight gave the sand a silver sparkling glow and the water some gentle highlights as it rippled.

"Yeah," Dalton agreed but was playfully facing his husband as he spoke. Little shadows were touching the angles of his face and shoulders, making him look mysterious in the moon's glow, just right for a romantic liaison. Dalton kissed his cheek and said a gentle "Love you."

Mack rubbed his thumb over Dalton's ring. "Thank you, Mr. Bourg."

"Sexy goof." Dalton shined his light to find more or less the spot on the sand where they'd said their vows and finished the walk out to there. MacKenzie dropped the beach tote he'd been carrying and pulled out a large towel to spread on the sand. Dalton sighed in happiess when they sat on the soft spot, pulled out small containers of some buffet leftovers, and turned an adjustment for the flashlight to sit beside them like a lamp. "That good, babe?"

"Perfect." MacKenzie laid back on the towel to gaze at the sky, hands behind his head for Dalton to see him laid out like a feast. And he could look at that every day for the rest of his life. Dalton laid on his side and opened the meatball container to feed himself one, then hover another by his husband's lips. With a sparkle in his eye made brighter by the moon, Mack playfully nipped down until he was licking fingertips and moaning like when he licked something else altogether.

"Oh-" Dalton reacted to his thoughts and the wet attention on his skin with a happily bashful smile. For all the loving thoughts he had about MacKenzie's sweet soul, of course the aching desire for his body simmered underneath, he was only human after all. At least they'd have all night to hopefully tease and indulge.

"That's my favorite smile on you," MacKenzie said after licking his lips. Ugh, so distracting.

"What smile?"

Mack reached to lightly touch down the young man's cheek for little tingles of pleasure. "The one that's just a little unsure, but still so happy...like a dreamer."

Dalton lolled his head under the touches and nuzzled. "Had a lot of dreams come true."

"An' I'm happy." Mack kissed his temple and opened a salad container to picnic from, and the pair stayed silent for a moment to listen to the soothing rhythm of waves.

Dalton watched shadows keep playing around on his husband's skin, especially the kissable hollow of his throat. If the night had a taste, he imagined it'd be strong desire and a smooth creaminess on his tongue.

At one point MacKenzie stood and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his slender frame. "I've been wanting to splash in there all day," he said, and before Dalton could grab swim trunks out of the tote for him, dropped his pants as well and headed for the water wearing only his glasses and ring.

Dalton was wide-eyed, and even in the cool air and no matter how many times he'd seen that natural body he still felt his face flush. "...you sure you don't want a suit?"

MacKenzie looked over his shoulder, smile glowing as always. "It's just us," he said simply and continued into the water.

Dalton kept gazing until MacKenzie was in up to his knees. Well, when in Rome. He stripped down and picked up the flashlight to step into the ink-dark ocean. The chill quickly hit his ankles and with an "Ooh-" he shined the light to see his husband now submerged partway up the thighs. God, he looked like he was born in that element, a cute water nymph sprung up to bring all kinds of sexy trouble. "Hey, handsome."

"How about you come closer and say that?" MacKenzie beckoned with a grin.

"Oh, you're lucky I love you." Dalton crept forward, feeling sand kick around his toes and a chill creeping up his skin. He couldn't get his arms around Mack's frame to huddle for warmth quickly enough. "Ahh-"

"Mmf-" MacKenzie squeezed the embrace even if he still kicked a foot for water to splash about their legs; little cheek he was. But there were other sights and sensations to concentrate on, like white gleams of moonlight on the water and warm breath in the crook of each other's necks. When you were in your own private world you could notice the little things more, which Dalton was glad about. He didn't even complain when at one point just as he'd gotten used to the temperature MacKenzie walked them a little back towards the shore so they could actually sit in the water. Just an "ooh" at the new tingle and he playfully pulled his husband into his lap.

Mack laughed, kicked about the water some more, and planted a direct kiss a little sea salt could be tasted on. "This is the best."

Dalton hummed in agreement and brushed fingers on Mack's leg under the water, more white gleams splashing around. Any doubts he might have personally had, whether on if they were still too young to be married even if it had been a few years, to if they could keep making each other happy as they'd always done. But that loving smile told him it was possible after all. All the right choices had been made, from the mind and heart.

MacKenzie returned the touches by tracing along the flower tattoo. Always so smooth... "Ready to warm up again?"

"And I was enduring all this for you," Dalton playfully lamented and stood from the water with Mack still in his arms. Water was a good look on him, just like sweat, and thinking about that just made the aching come back.

More soft laughter pealed through the air as the couple collapsed on the towel back on dry land, then smattered kisses over each other's cheeks. Nothing like laughing with the one you loved. Dalton reached into the tote for what was going to be a drying-off towel and draped it over their lower bodies like a blanket. MacKenzie made the cutest sound of contentment and burrowed into the embrace.

"I love you. Have I said that enough today?"

"Only like three-hundred and seventeen times," Dalton kidded and kissed between Mack's eyes. "It's always enough, Mack. Trust me."

"Good." Foreheads touched and gazes lingered like they hadn't already memorized every detail of each other.

At some point in the comfortable silence Dalton blinked in his haze of wonder. "Oh, babe, your eyes," he murmured and tenderly stroked down his husband's face.

"What about 'em?" MacKenzie was quiet like he already knew what about.

Dalton breathed to be relatively calm and get his words right. "What you said about me smiling like a dreamer...you look like y'want a dream or two to come true right now."

Just visible enough redness touched MacKenzie's face. "Well..."

Oh, there was no hiding that. "That a 'yes please'?" Dalton asked to make sure and kept stroking smooth skin.

"Where'd be more romantic than where we said our vows?" a knowing smile touched MacKenzie's lips and he kissed Dalton's fingers when they passed.

No arguing there. Dalton cupped his husband's face for a passionate kiss. Lips tasted and teased around each other with soft and wet sounds and moans, and Dalton arched his back as MacKenzie's cool fingers danced down his back. Gentle enough to be more kisses on his skin... "Kenz," left his lips in a whisper as he stroked down MacKenzie's sturdy chest and slender stomach. Most of the goose-dimpling from the water had gone away to be replaced by a flush of excitement.

"Dalton..." His voice had gone raspy and scratchy, just audible above the lapping waves. Dalton wondered if his husband was ever aware of those little details when they were outside like this, like his body was tuning in with the tranquility of nature. He traced patterns and circles on MacKenzie's chest to feel his sedate heartbeat; nothing to be afraid of at all.

"You wanna be prepped or me?"

MacK grinned almost bashfully. He was so endearing. "Better be you. I'm a little impatient."

"Romantic," the young man teased and reached in the tote bag, fumbling about until he located the needed bottle. He kept his gaze on MacKenzie's face while slicking up, and even under the moonlight and lamplight he could see his husband's eyes darkened with familiar lust.

"You're going to be beautiful forever."

"That's just as long as I need you..." MacKenzie wove his fingers into Dalton's hair and licked the outline of his loving smile.

Ohh, hands in the hair, felt so good, no wonder Mack liked having that done to him. Dalton burrowed his face into the crook of that slender neck for kisses just like he loved having done and began his slow and gentle entrance.

MacKenzie gave a low and stuttering moan, something Dalton never recalled hearing before but immediately sent his blood rushing. They were here in this moment, together as husbands and he couldn't ask for anything better. A wave of emotion struck at the thought and he anchored his hands to MacKenzie's hips.

"Dalton," the murmur drifted into his ear and gentle strokes touched the back of his neck. MacKenzie pushed his hips forward and the lovers sighed at the friction. The emotion was replaced by electric tingles on his skin like he was riding lightning. Nobody had to beg for anything, much as it was fun when that happened. Right now this contact was all they needed.

The pair moved slowly, mentally stretching out the time they had all night to having all the time in the world and reading each other's minds to every wanted touch. At one point Dalton moved his kisses from the neck to those succulent lips so they could share breath like they shared everything else. MacKenzie was flavorful with dinner and warm with bliss. "Ohh..."

MacKenzie raised his legs to wrap them around Dalton's hips, essentially kicking the towel away and exposing their skin to the night air again but neither cared. Dalton grunted when their hips pressed tightly together and he decided to give his husband something else he loved by weaving his fingers into that elegant mess of hair.

"Ahh..." Mack lolled his head around under the touch, grinning in pure contentment. Dalton peppered kisses everywhere he could reach on that adorable face with as audible smacking sounds as possible. He was dizzy with bliss and could stay this way for hours.

MacKenzie wrapped his hands at the small of Dalton's back, and before the young man could register it he was quickly rolled over to be lying on his back and gazing to the sky, He gasped with the rush in his blood at the sudden action. "Mack-"

MacKenzie sat up, ran a hand over his hair, and kept grinning that glowing smile. He may've barely been an inch or so shorter than Dalton, but right now he towered magnificently and Dalton was hypnotized. All he could do was breathe in soft amazement as he watched his husband move his hips in a slow circle and drift on sensation. "Mm..." Mack palmed his hands on Dalton's chest and playfully bounced to make both of them yelp in pleasure.

"You-" Dalton breathed in affection and gripped to MacKenzie's trim thighs. Forget about being chilled by the night anymore, now he was burning with passion.

The grip looked to be just the right trigger for MacKenzie; barely another few moments of grinding and his body appeared to shudder in place with guttural moans. Watching him lose control against this backdrop was one of the most beautiful things Dalton would ever see in his life. "Love you-" was all he could get out before sweat rolled over his skin and everything was lost in a throaty cry. And white, all he could see was white like he'd gone to heaven...

After ages of being suspended in bliss, he felt MacKenzie's soft breaths and loving words cradling him back down to earth, and his vision unblurred to see they were laying on their sides with the top towel shielding them again. The familiar touch of kisses on his neck pulled a long sigh from Dalton's lips and his fingers wove back to where they belonged in Mack's hair.

MacKenzie's laugh was low and quiet as the waves and he traced a waving pattern down the side of Dalton's face. "Tha' was th'best."

"You're the best." Dalton arched his back in a stretch and kissed his husband's shoulder. "Ugh, we're saps."

"But I love you," Mack said simply and kissed the tip of his nose. "How long you think we're OK to stay out here?"

No worries about staying warm wrapped in these arms... "Might wanna get dressed again 'fore sunrise 'case any other saps get the same idea as us," Dalton was quiet as he felt himself relax and practically melt with all of the day catching up to him. He heard MacKenzie murmur in agreement and feel him snuggle closer.

"If I sleep, will I see you in dreamland?" Mack asked softly.

Sappy but meaningful and beautiful. "Uh huh," he kissed that sweet mop of hair. Dreams of the future they now had together for always.

"Don't wanna stay long...would miss the real you..."

"Real me'll be here..." Dalton found his husband's hand to touch the cooled ring and sighed in pure happiness as his eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
